roses of blood
by 1GunsnExplosives1
Summary: two vampire clans have two different ways of living but when the leaders fall for some one in the other clan disasters can happen


**170 years ago:**

"**Just leave me alone!" Aurora yelled to Valentine.**

"**But why, we're having so much fun together. If you would be with me we could have even more fun if you really wanted to." Valentine said in a seductive voice.**

"**Ewww you're a pig, go find some cheep hooker of a nice slut if that's what you want. I have a date to be at with my **_**fiancé **_**that I have to be to. We have a wedding to plan. Now, if you will excuse me, I have shit to do."**

"**Wait baby, I wasn't done with you, the nights just getting started and a guy like me loves his nights. So, why not ditch your loser boyfriend and be with me?"**

"**I would **_**never**_** be with you! And he's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancé and his name is Jameson" She said to valentine as she walked around him.**

**He caught her by her arm and pulled her back. She ripped her arm out of his grip and slapped him in the face.**

"**That was a BIG mistake. You will regret this." He said**

"**Whatever, just leave me alone." she said as she walked off.**

**She arrived at the park about fifteen minutes late.**

"**Sorry I'm late babe, I had some asshole trying to get with me." She said in an annoyed tone**

"**Its ok honey, you're worth the wait. Besides it gave me some more time to think of what we can do while we're out here." He said as he took her hand and led her down a trail.**

"**Where are you taking me?"**

"**Oh just a little place I found a couple days ago. Why? Is the darkness too much for you to handle?" Jameson said In a teasing tone**

'**No, its fine as long as you're here with me I'll be fine." She said but then she tripped over a stray root and was sent sprawling to the ground. "Oh shit, well maybe it is too much for me." A hand was held out to her to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up from the ground. Then Jameson wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and leaned her head back on his chest.**

"**Well maybe I should have just went to your house, we could have had a good time there." She joked. "What do you think about that?"**

"**I'm glad you've finally came around." Said a voice that was definitely not the one that belonged to Jameson.**

**She let out a gasp and unwrapped herself from the stranger. **

"**Who the hell are you!?" She halfway screamed. "And where is Jameson?"**

"**Oh come on, don't act like you don't know who I am."**

"**Valentine!? What the hell are you doing? I though I told you to leave me alone."**

"**I thought about it. But then, I started thinking about how you'll be all cozy wrapped up in your boyfriends arms, and I just cant have that. So, I thought that I would come along and supervise your little play date. But I think he had other plans and I don't think I liked them. Besides you slapped me. So I think I should get something from you to show that your sorry."**

"**What did you do to Jameson?"**

"**Oh I didn't do anything. He's still here."**

"**Leave us alone!"**

"**No, I don't think that I can do that. I've waited hundreds of years for a pretty little thing like you. I'm not waiting any longer. You will be mine."**

"**What the hell are you talking about? Jameson help me!"**

**She received no answer from him or any kind of help.**

"**Jameson!"**

"**Don't bother calling for him honey, it wont help you one little bit. He's out cold."**

"**Why? What do you want from me? I have noting to give to you." She said in a near hysteria voice.**

"**Oh but my dear, you have everything to give to me. Now, if you don't mind I will be taking you as mine." Valentine said then grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "I promise this will only hurt a little bit" He whispered then bared his fangs. He bit her on the nape of her neck. Blood slowly flowing down the sides of his mouth when he let go of her and watched as she fell to the ground.**

"**Drink." he said as he put his wrist to her mouth so she could drink his blood.**

**She grabbed his wrist and bit down as hard as she could till the skin broke causing blood to flow into her mouth. She slowly sucked the warm liquid from the arm.**

**Present day:**

"**Brother! Don't walk away from me damn it! Hey wait don't turn that corner I'm not done with you! Hey Jerek are you listening to me! Damn it I said I wasn't done yelling at you!" the girl yelled as her eyes began to turn red.**

"**Now god damn it I said to stop, you ass and listen to me I'm sick and tired of you keeping me locked up in this piece of shit mansion!" her brother came to a complete halt when he heard her call him an ass.**

"**Your staying in the mansion weather you like it your not. We're not gonna have a repeat of what happened fifty years ago, do you understand me? Now your gonna sit your happy ass down in the living room and visit with Aubrey and Justin." he said in a calm voice. "Silver do you understa--" he stopped his question to notice that his sister had disappeared. "SILVER" he yelled out in pure frustration.**

"**Hurry, lets go before the old geezer catches up!" Silver yelled as she grabbed Aubrey and Justin by their arms and started running.**

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? SILVER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR GONNA BE A DEAD VAMPIRE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Jerek yelled while running down the corridor of the mansion.**

"**Nope nodda word didn't hear ya!" she yelled back while she ran out of the mansion and into Justin's car.**

"**That girls gonna be the death of me." he sighed when he got to the door.**

"**She's a hard to handle type of girl." A voice said from behind him.**

"**Huh? Oh madam Mina. Yes she is but I love her any way. How are you this evening madam?" he asked with a slight bow.**

"**I'm fine and please stop with the formalities you're the head of the coven now, so I should be calling you sir. Now what are you planning to do about Valentine's coven?" she asked.**

"**Well I was thinking about confronting him but that would be the death of me. He'd end up killing."**

"**Ahhh I see." Mina said moving some of her hair out of her face.**

"**Ha that old geezer can't get me now." silver laughed sticking her tongue out.**

"**Ya kno' one of these times he really will get a hold of you. He just cares for you ok silver." Aubrey said with concern.**

"**I know, but I just so sick of that damn mansion I can't even go and hang out in the court yard, and with Jerek it's always 'Stay inside it's to dangerous' I mean com' on I'm fifty year old I can take care of myself. I love bro and all, but sometimes I think he's the one that needs to grow up, he's such an old geezer." she spoke while looking out of the window.**

" **if he's such an old geezer then why does he have to grow up?" Justin snickered.**

"**Will you just shut it oh yeah and lets party it up at the club biaches!!!!! Oh hellstodayeah!"**

"**And your suppose be a vampire wow your realll scarrrrry." Justin teased in a fake voice.**

"**Wowww! This is a huge ass club. It's fucking amazing!!! Woot woooh yeahhh parttty woot woot." Silver shouted over the music. **

"**Yeah I agree woot whooo." Justin agreed by doing a stupid dance along with silver.**

"**My god you two."**

"**Valentine are we just gonna stalk around the club all night? Cuz ya know I would really like to eat." a man complained.**

"**Seth." valentine said.**

"**Ye-"**

"**Shut up you'll eat soon." valentine interjected.**

"**Sweet sex drugs and blood hehe." Seth spoke in stupidity.**

"**Seth you're an idiot."**

"**Yes I know." Seth agreed. "Hey isn't that Jerek's little sister?" Seth said running over to the railing of the second floor.**

"**I guess it is." valentine said as he let his gaze fallow the girl with silver hair. He noticed that silver stumbled a little most likely from lack of blood cuz vampire's couldn't get drunk.**

"**What's wrong silver?" Aubrey asked.**

"**Nothing why?" answered silver.**

"**You don't look so well."**

"**No I'm fine." Justin and Aubrey gave sliver a weird look.**

"**Why don't you two go find a seat while I go to the bathroom?" sliver didn't the two humans time to answer before she turned and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.**

"**Hey valentine she's coming this way. Can I have her for my mate, If you don't want her?" Seth said keeping his gaze on the golden eyed vampire running up the stairs.**

"**No, are you forgetting the plan." valentine answered while lighting a cigarette.**

"**I didn't forget."**

**Valentine watched as silver ran into the bathroom.**

**Demetrius sat on Aurora's bed.**

"**Dem' are we ever gonna leave here?" aurora said while looking out the window.**

"**sorry but not if valentines stays the leader, we all know he won't let you leave I'm sorry and me well Seth will never let me go he loves to torture me." Demetrius said turning around.**

"**guess you're right. Hmm I'm going for a walk."**

"**Ok just don't let Damien see you."**

"**I won't."**

"**Stupid sister running off like that. I'll never find her like this." Jerek complained while walking threw the park.**


End file.
